legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America
Captain America is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Captain America Comics #1 (March 1941), he is a super soldier and former World War II hero. Captain America is considered one of the first superhero to have existed in the Marvel Comics' main universe, having been active long before characters like the Fantastic 4, Hulk, Spider-Man, Thor, Iron Man and many more. The character has served as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the leader of the Avengers, a superhero team consisting of many of Marvel's most popular characters. Added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 1.3, Captain America's costume can be accessed and worn by the player, giving them access to various abilities, including his iconic shield. Backstory Captain America's secret identity as Steve Rogers. Born in 1920, Rogers lost both of his parents to disease and grew up with a multitude of conditions, including asthma. When World War World War II began, he tried to apply for the army, hoping to join and battle injustice at the enemies' hands. However, he was constantly rejected due to his medical concerns. Due to his conviction, he was approached by the government to partake in "Project: Rebirth", an experiment to create super-soldiers for the government. Agreeing to become the first test subject, Rogers successfully underwent the process, increasing his strength, stamina, agility, and intelligence. After the experiment, a sleeper agent working for the enemy murdered the scientist in charge and tried to steal the super-soldier serum. Rogers was able to stop him but destroyed the serum in the process. Without the scientist and with serum destroyed, the US decided to send him to the war and to fight the enemy. To promote their struggle and increase morale in the tropes, Rogers was given a costume, colored in a similar fashion to the American Flag and a shield, and branded his as "Captain America". With this identity, he would lead the allies to fight the Axis forces and a variety of enemies, including the organization HYDRA and its leader the Red Skull. He also mentored young soldier James "Bucky" Barnes, who would later become an assassin called the Winter Soldier. Near the end of the war, Captain America caught in a rigged drone plane and, unable to disarm the bombs, was forced to crash it into the North Atlantic. Believed to have died, he was instead cryogenically frozen by the climate for many decades. Eventually, Rogers was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. and revived. After adjusting to the new time period, he became an operative for the organization, going on a variety of intelligence and investigation missions. This would bring him into conflict with a variety of foes, including survivors from his war days and new supervillains. Captain America also became a member of the Avengers and served the leader for a number of years. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Captain America has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 1.3. 4.0 - 4.3.12 His suit can be crafted through the Hero-Maker. His abilities consist of Stength 3, Speed 3, Regeneration 2, Acrobatics 3 and Double Jumping. Like all other characters in the mod, Captain America is immune to fall damage. He can also equip in his shield (Weapon Equip Key). Whilst this is in hand, players can block attacks (Right Mouse Clicking) and throw it at opponents (Suit Ability 1 Key). Captain America can also handle pistols and use grenades. Crafting To craft Captain America's suit, you'll need: *6 Titanium Ingots *7 White Cloth *5 Red Cloth *12 Blue Cloth *2 Black Iron Ingots *1 Gold Ingot Captain America Logo Recipe.png|Captain America's Logo Cloth Star Recipe.png|Cloth Star Recipe Captain America Helmet Recipe.png|Captain America's Mask Recipe Captain America Chestpiece Recipe.png|Captain America's Chestpiece Recipe Captain America Leggings Recipe.png|Captain America's Leggings Recipe Captain America Boots Recipe.png|Captain America's Boots Recipe Legends Though removed during the transition to 5.0, Captain America was returned to Superheroes Unlimited 6.0, now merged into the Legends Mod. His suit can be obtained by trading 40,000 tokens in the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing the costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 12, Speed 6 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 3 and Fortitude 3. Captain America is also immune to Nausea and Wither, has Fire Resistance 1, Mental Defense 2 and Regeneration 1. Captain America can also summon his shield (Equip Key), which allows him to block attacks, can be thrown at enemies (Suit Ability 1 Key) and can slice opponents to induce bleeding (Suit Ability 2 Key). He can also enter into combat (Suit Ability 3 Key), perform a super uppercut (Suit Ability 4 Key), charge at opponents (Suit Ability 5 Key) and throw grenades (Utility Key). His special ability, "AMERICA", will allow Captain American to throw his shield continuously until it wears off (Special Key). Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to craft Captain America's costume: * 15 Blue Fabric * 5 Red Fabric * 4 White Fabric * 4 Red Stained Leather * 3 Black-Iron Ingots * 1 Captain America Logo * 1 Cloth Star Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for Captain America in specific versions of the mod: * ''Captain America: Civil War'' Suit (6.0) * Nomad Suit (6.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.